projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Guanglan
The Division of Guanglan (/ˈgwʌŋlæn/ ''gwung-lan'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Lumina. It was created in 2019, and first contested at the federal election later that year. From its creation until 2022, it was a Western Craftian division as Lumina had yet to achieve statehood. Guanglan is named after the suburb of Guanglan in eastern Luma'a. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is James Wang, a member of the Liberal Party of Craftia. History Guanglan is one of Lumina's more marginal divisions, due to its position on the outer suburbs of Luma'a. It is a four-way marginal seat between the Liberal Party, National United Party, Mojang Democratic Party and Craftian Reform Party. The electorate has moved considerably since its creation; it was previously larger and include territory to the east of its current location. Successive redistributions and increasing population growth in Luma'a has caused Guanglan to shrink since the 2040s, changing it from a provincial seat to a metropolitan seat in the process. Although regarded as marginal, the MDP held the seat continuously from 2040 to 2061. The party has consistently tallied the highest first preference vote in the seat since 2046. Members } | Yeena Pindero | Mojang | 2019–2028 |- | 2 | | Carley Fung | Reform | 2028–2031 |- | 3 | | Takeshi Suzuki | Liberal | 2031–2034 |- | 4 | | Mary Ngo | Mojang | 2034–2037 |- | (2) | | Carley Fung | Reform | 2037–2040 |- | 5 | | Gray Taylor | Mojang | 2040–2046 |- | 6 | | Chansey Nguyen | Mojang | 2046–2052 |- | 7 | | Cameron Pereira | Mojang | 2052–2061 |- | 8 | | Finn Hughes | United | 2061–2067 |- | 9 | | James Wang | Liberal | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Jaymie Debose | align="right"|28,895 | align="right"|30.61 | align="right"|+2.51 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|James Wang | align="right"|20,239 | align="right"|21.44 | align="right"|–1.75 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Finn Hughes | align="right"|17,322 | align="right"|18.35 | align="right"|+1.04 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Scot Song | align="right"|15,887 | align="right"|16.83 | align="right"|+0.99 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Courtney Viscellas | align="right"|7,731 | align="right"|8.19 | align="right"|–2.36 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Stephen Gou | align="right"|2,539 | align="right"|2.69 | align="right"|–3.61 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Janelle Chen | align="right"|1,784 | align="right"|1.89 | align="right"|+1.89 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,398 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.85 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.14 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,075 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.15 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.14 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,473 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.57 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.10 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|James Wang | align="right"|49,814 | align="right"|52.77 | align="right"|–1.50 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Jaymie Debose | align="right"|44,584 | align="right"|47.23 | align="right"|+1.50 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Liberal hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.50 ! |}